Lucinda Cicero
by OnyxCLANG
Summary: Luce, a werewolf who goes to Hogwarts. She tries her hardest to keep her secret hidden with the help of her best freind Vera Rye. But what if the imfamous Maruaders find out? read on to find out. RLXOC SBXOC (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. ONLY OC'S. Vera belongs to my friend) (a few mistakes on first few chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**hey! vine-slicer here (previously LottieLiska). this is my first harry potter story please be nice with it! although helpful critisism and ideas are greatly apreciated. so R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

The air is cold and it lightly stabs against my bare-arms. The trees tower over me almost angrily and past them the sky is dark and the stars form constellations that shine brightly as if guiding me somewhere unknown. I don't know where I'm going just running in to the darkness and shadows of the forest. I need to get away, somewhere where I can't be seen, somewhere where I can't be found.

I feel the burn of adrenalin coursing through my veins, I feel somewhat breathless but I keep going. The pain from what's about to happen still pressing in my head. My bones feel like snapping and my skin feels like tearing. The moon glares at me from above in all its full glory. Sweat starts to drip down my fore head and soaks the fringe of my hair. I'm far enough from the town and the people now and I collapse to the cold, hard ground.

My bones snap one by one and I scream a cry of anguish from the pain. My nails grow rapidly in to claws and my hands soon change in to paws and light tan fur grows all over. My clothes rip and soon my transformation is complete. I stand on my back legs and howl loudly to the white orb that causes me my grief. My indigo-purple eyes scan the bushes for prey but there is none. A growl of annoyance is heard and my head snaps to where it came from, and a pair of honey brown eyes stares back at me.

My head tilts in confusion and it copies me. I growl menacingly and it backs away but growls back. I stand on my hind legs challengingly but it backs away, its head held low. It disappears and leaves me alone again.

I don't remember anything after that

* * *

"uhh…" I groan as I wake up. When my eyes finally adjust to the light of the room I find that I'm in the infirmary with the curtains closed. I'm pretty scratched up from my night and there are bloodied bandages covering my forearms and my left shoulder. The scratches would most likely scar…what am I saying? They're werewolf scratches, of course they would scar. I should probably tell you about myself now. Well my name is Lucinda Cicero, I'm 13, I have light blonde hair and my eyes are an indigo-purple. I am 13 and in my 3rd year of Hogwarts and I'm in Gryffindor house. My wand is 12 ½ inches, phoenix feather core and surprisingly swishy. Oh, and I'm a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear footsteps heading towards me at a quick pace then soon the curtains are ripped open then closed quickly again and my best friend bounds towards me. Vera Rye, Gryffindor, 13 years old and transfiguration prodigy. Her light brown hair bounced lightly on her shoulders as she recovered from running. Her light green usually warm eyes stare at my bandages in worry and anticipation. Suddenly she speaks up.

"How'd it go?"

"I can only remember the transformation…"

"I know, that's what I'm asking about."

"Painful" I said pointedly

"Ah, Lucinda Irene Cicero… the queen of deadpan" she said a smile adorning her face, earning her a glare by the use of my whole name.

* * *

_Walking in to an empty compartment heaving a large and nervous sigh, I sit down and pull out my book. I had just waved good bye to my very teary eyed mother and not surprisingly a very proud father. My mother is a very petite woman with dark brown hair tied up in a bun leaving her bangs to frame her face and my father was what many people classed as handsome with him being very tall with blonde unruly curls on his head and warm calculating indigo-purple eyes. Many people wonder why he married my mother, her being a muggle and all. They didn't really class her as the good looking kind of woman. Personally I thought she was pretty but my opinion doesn't really matter with them as she is my mother. _

_Suddenly my book goes flying out of my hand and smacks on to the floor and a weight lands on my lap. Looking down I find that it is not in fact just 'weight' but a girl. With an embarrassed face she jumped up and sat on the seat opposite me. _

"_Aha, sorry about that. Was being chased by some rotten fifth year Slytherins. They like to pick on the first years." Grinning she suddenly brought her hand out: "Vera Rye"_

_I shake her hand "Lucinda Cicero but please… Luce is fine" we talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts._

* * *

"You know I hate my whole name…" I say, my glare still tarnishing my face. She waved a hand in dismissal

"Pfft, it's a nice name. It's your initials you don't like." She sits on the end of my bed causing me to wince. Worry shows on her face and she stands up quickly and lifting the sheet off my legs slightly to see more bandages on my ankle and my knee. "I'd wish you stopped doing that…" she trailed off looking rather sad. I waved her off.

"Eh, it's the wolf not me."

"I know! But I just…I just wish I could help you!" tears started to well in her eyes as she pulled me in to a bone-crushing hug; awkwardly I started to pat her back. She let go just as Madam Pomfrey walked over to me bed asking her to leave so I could rest. She said I had to stay in overnight so she could heal my ankle and my knee so I could walk properly. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about my shoulders and my arms. Apparently they were a lot worse than my legs and much more difficult to _not _move them. She then left and I heard some murmurs in the bed next to mine but I ignored it and soon fell asleep again.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by Madam Pomfrey to drink a rotten tasting potion that was going to heal my ankles. Then soon fell asleep once more only to be woken up by more murmuring. It was rather annoying actually. Suddenly the murmuring shut up completely and I heard the door close and the room was embedded in silence once more.

* * *

**R&R :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come baaaack!" Peeves sing-songed as he chased me and Vera down the corridors with a bowl of green slime ready to drop on our heads. Vera glanced behind us with a look of fear on her face. Suddenly we were pulled in behind a suit of armour and peeves carried on past us grumbling about our 'dashing escape'. We stepped out from behind the armour only to walk straight in to a person.

His friend was tall and had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He was rather handsome really but my attention was more on the boy that I had walked in to. He was tall like his black haired friend if only a little shorter; the top of my head reached his chin. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a light blue. His face was covered in scars and soon I realised I was starring and he had caught me when I fell on him. Instantly I could feel my cheeks heat up and I stood up and awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. His eyes lowered to the scar on the left side of my jaw which lead down to my shoulder blade. Subconsciously I covered it with my hair and his eyes reverted back to my face.

"Oh, um heh I'm sorry I sort of…fell on you."

"Oh! Um it's quite alright. I'm Remus! Err, Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black."

"Lucinda Cicero, although people tend to call me just Cicero or Luce. Either is fine" he smiled and turned to look at Vera who was currently staring at my rat cleaning itself on the floor. Sighing, I disturbed I picked up my rat that must have fell off my shoulder. "This is Vera and the cute little rat in my hand is Hyde."

"Why do you carry him everywhere?" Vera asked taking her eyes off of Hyde

"'cause he's my rat."

"What breed is he anyway?" Sirius questioned, looking at Hyde with small interest.

"Ermm…. A drantium rat I think."

"What's one of those?" Remus asked

"A drantium rat is a special breed that is introduced to a baby when both it and the baby are 14 months old. The rat would imprint on the baby and the rat would live until its imprinted owner dies" when I answered a look of confusion spread across Sirius' face.

"So what if it is murdered or accidently dies before you?" he asked, the look of confusion dimming slightly.

"Then I'll be left without my rat." I shrugged "that's why I take him everywhere with me. I don't want him to be hurt. Anyway! Enough about me please; it's making me a little unconfutable"

We started talking while we walked down the Great Hall as it was now dinner time. I learned that Remus has a sick grandmother that he goes to see every month to see if she is okay, he likes books and when he is older he would like to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius' whole family was in slytherin but he got put in Gryffindor which made his parents really mad. Apparently his family was 'one of those pure-blood, tight ass families' as he said it. He doesn't know what he wants to do when he was older but his favourite lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts like Remus. They had two other friends called James and Peter and they call themselves the Marauders. ("The marauders who pranked slytherin house?" Vera interrupted. "aha, yup, that was us" Sirius had replied with a proud smile on his face).

Once in the great hall they lead us to the Gryffindor table where who I assumed was James and Peter but unfortunately I didn't know who was which. I and Vera sat down, me in-between Vera and Sirius, Vera next to a boy who reminded me if a rat, Remus opposite me and next to a boy whose black hair stuck up in all different directions. They were introduced as James and Peter.

"So how did you manage to get Peeves chasing you?" James said after we told him how we managed to practically fall on Remus and Sirius. Vera and I shared a chuckle before she answered innocently.

"We may have ticked him off by throwing multiple books at his head"

"Why?" peter asked with a confused look in his eyes

"Payback. He threw a load at us yesterday" I answered simply. We laughed and carried on talking as we ate.

As it turns out they all had nicknames. Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, Peter was Wormtail and Remus was Moony which I giggled at. I don't think they know what that was in the muggle world.


	4. Chapter 4

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I get all my spells from Harry Potter wiki. i dont know if Abraxas Malfoy was a death eater or not, it didnt say much on the wiki but lets just say he is ;3 ]**

A week had passed since I met the infamous marauders and we had become friends very quickly. Currently it was December the 1st and we were sat in the Gryffindor common room, the snow tapping against the window playfully as the fire danced and teased the firewood in the fire place. I was lying on the sofa, my feet sitting in Vera's lap as I read. Vera was reading a fourth year transfiguration book while the boys were playing exploding snap. Currently I think Peter was winning. The past week had been a rather uneventful apart from me getting called a 'Blood Traitor' but I didn't really care although that didn't mean Vera didn't. The Slytherin boy had gotten a very bloody nose and a trip to the hospital wing.

The marauders were a little restless; they hadn't pulled a single prank in 2 weeks! Suddenly an idea formed in Vera's head.

"Hey, why don't we prank Severus by knocking him out with a spell and wash his hair!" me and the boys shook our heads meaning 'no'.

"Why don't we… jinx all of the library books?" Sirius asked with a mocking smirk at me.

"Pfft no~! I like books!" I said flailing about causing my book to fall off my lap and hit James in the head. ("Ow!")

"Heh sorry James." I apologised to a very disgruntled looking James beside me sitting on the floor. Peter brightened up with an idea.

"what about we sneak in to the slytherin common room while they sleep and change the colours to something like pink and brown?" hearing this we quickly stood up, grinning.

"An amazing idea Wormtail!" Sirius praised Peter with a clap on the back. "Oh! And this prank can be the initiation of the girls soon-to-be marauderettes!" he grinned

"You guys want us to join you?" Vera asked joyously.

"Yeah, we talked about it last night and we decided that you're cool enough" Remus answered with a grin on his face.

When we checked the time we realised that free time was now over and it was time for potions. Grinning we walked out and chatted about random things. We were stopped by Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Narcissia Black and Lucius Malfoy. They stood with grace and sneered at us. We raised our wands in defence as did they. Lucius smirked at me and then spoke.

"Ah, Cicero… how is your… _mother_?" my anger flared, he has no right to speak of my mother.

"Dead, if you must know. She died last year, murdered by a _death eater_. My dad was at work at the time" I answered, my face devoid of emotion. I heard a few gasps behind me from the others. I don't know why I answered but I did.

"Oh that's a _shame_" he sarcastically replied and my anger boiled over.

"Cantis!" I shouted as I raised my wand and he randomly burst out in to song. Bellatrix glared at me and raised her wand. With a sneer she shouted:

"Cru-"

"No Bellatrix, that _trash_ isn't worth _that_ right now" Narcissia said pointing a glare my way. They surprised us by huffing and walking away. Unfortunately my anger did not leave with them. Unshed tears gleamed in my eyes as I ran off from the marauders and soon-to-be marauderettes. I could hear them shouting me and chasing behind. I wanted to hide. I wanted to hide and curl up in a ball and just cry. _How dare he mention my mother like that? Especially since it was his vile excuse of a _father _who killed her!_

I quickly turned left round a corner and hid behind a tapestry. Their footsteps stopped in front of the tapestry and I slowed my breathing.

"Where'd she go?" I heard James ask. They were all panting heavily, well except for Remus. I suppose he must have great endurance.

"I don't know. She was always great at hiding." Vera huffed.

"Did you know her mum died?" Sirius asked.

"No. I didn't" Vera replied, her tone sad. "She always said her mum was at work or on a business trip or something"

"We should find her…" Peter said somewhat timidly.

"No, we should leave her for a moment. She needs time alone" Remus said, finally speaking up. Their footsteps became distant and I crept out from behind the tapestry carefully. I slowly made my way to the girl's bathroom and nearly jumped out of my skin when myrtle hovered in front of me. She glared at me before speaking up.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Oh, its - it's nothing. Don't worry" she didn't look convinced but dropped it anyway. She started to moan about how Peeves was annoying her earlier but I didn't listen.

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey. a shorter chapter here (heh sorry) but i hope you enjoy it all the same. please reveiw and tell me what you think, ideas, (helpful) critism or questions about the story are welcome! 3**

* * *

After creeping away from Moaning Myrtle and her excessive wailing about the boys who threw a book at her (which I managed to dodge luckily), I had sat on a rock near the black lake. Currently I was missing defence against the dark arts, I had already missed potions – my favourite lesson – but I didn't really care. I couldn't face them at the moment. Not Vera, not Sirius, not James, not Peter, not even Remus.

After DADA they all have history of magic with the Ravenclaws except Remus and Sirius. They have a free period and would no doubt come and find me. I don't know if they would find me here but I plan to go to the Gryffindor common room while they are having dinner. Hopefully I will avoid them all. I looked down at the squid; he looked as if he was moping but then again he always looked like that after the marauders had pranked them. He would cheer up soon; it had been two weeks since the prank anyway. Placing my diary down under my back, I laid back and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep.

"Luce-"a voice said with a soft tone.

"Lucy! Get up will you?" a more agitated voice came and I opened my eyes to see Remus glaring at a grinning Sirius. Sitting up I looked at my diary.

"Go away…" I mumbled. I didn't think they would hear it but Remus did. He must have great hearing. He climbed up on to the rock and placed his arm around me. My cheeks warmed a little, but I didn't know why.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded but he didn't look convinced. Sirius climbed up the rock and put his arm around me too. They both looked at me.

"How can we cheer you up?" Sirius asked with a newly formed grin. His face brightened and he slyly pulled his wand out. He aimed it at an unsuspecting Hufflepuff boy and whispered "colovaria".

The Hufflepuff's hair changed in to a vibrant green with bright pink high lights. I had burst in to a fit of giggles at how ridiculous he looked! The boys' grip on my shoulders tightened and shook as they laughed with me. I was glad they didn't ask about what happened earlier. We calmed down and they let go of me to climb down the rock. Feeling brave, I jumped down but I had jumped a little early and I ended up jumping straight on to Remus, causing us to fall straight on to the ground. We were about to get up when we heard a "DOG PILE!" and Sirius had jumped straight on us with an "oof" sound.

By the time we had untangled ourselves it was time for dinner. I wanted to apologise to them all about running off like that but Sirius and Remus had told me not to bother, that it was fine.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
